


connections of us

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only Snake in the world and the three people on his orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connections of us

**Author's Note:**

> because the world is missing a modern AU with a polyamourous BB. Don't take it too seriously! also this is really short i'm sorry i'm lazy.

The clock on the wall ticks. The diner on the side of one of the largest motorways in America is empty except for four people; the nervous waiter behind his counter, peering at the three customers and especially at the one smoking a large cigar. One of them, a young lady with a head of angel-hair, is swaying slightly on her seat, the child-like innocence not entirely successful in hiding something unnerving about her.

"So,” she starts, peering at the men in front of her.

"So,” murmurs the other.

"So," the girl stretches the word so it becomes a long soooo instead, "how does it work?" Curiousity makes her large blue eyes grow even wider. Her staring is unnerving. The two men in the seat opposite to hers look at each other; the other chuckles and blows a puff of smoke, the other one peeks at her from top of his sunglasses.

"Boss," says Kazuhira Miller, the sunglasses-guy, the dorky scarf covering his neck and a tiny scar from way back. His tone is bordering on begging. The girl in front of them (Paz, it's like peace!) hides a giggle and a grin behind a tiny hand.

"It's cute how you have nicknames and all for each other," she says. No mild manners here, no gentle voice like Eva's.

"I don't like my real name," says Big Boss with a dry, joyless smile. The hint of sarcasm gets noticed by his companion only and a swift nudge with an elbow. He seems out of place in the middle of the diner; all army green and wide shoulders, eyepatched like a pirate. Also dutifully ignoring the no-smoking sign stacked on the other side of the diner-window.

"Still, cute." Neither men knows why they got stacked with their girlfriend's little sister; or so Eva said and Eva says a lot of things, not all of them necessarily true.

"Sure," says Kaz and takes off his sunglasses. His eyes are pale blue and he squints against the blinding sunlight, hoping for the awkward conversation to end, for Paz to completely forget what she asked-

"You didn't answer my question," Paz chirps and blinks at them. Big Boss pats Kazuhira's shoulder, making his companion sigh.

"Uh. We."

"We work," murmurs Big Boss after the silence continues, as Kazuhira squirms and Paz keeps staring like an overly-curious baby bird. She doesn't stay quiet for long, instantly beginning her machine gun-like, accentuated chatter. Both men tune her out, turning to glance at each other. Kazuhira's sunglasses are back on his nose.

"So when is Eva going to her supposed sister back?" The voice is a whisper and if Paz notices, she doesn't say, waving to the passing waiter who seems to try his hardest not to pay attention to the only customers in the diner; especially to the gruffy one with the cigar. The smoke slithers.

"Later," Big Boss murmurs and offers no other reassurance. The corner of Kazuhira's mouth twitches, like he desperately wants to smile or perhaps nag at the man next to him. ”-And as I keep saying, where's the other guy anyway? Hey, you two!” Both men glance at her yet again. Kazuhira taps a finger against the table. Big Boss' only eye darts from him to her, dark amusement clouding his gruffy features. It's like he would be more at home in the desert or in the jungle and not here, not in the middle of normal 21th century diner, in the middle of normal relationships and mortgages and pick-up vans.

”Adam is in the shooting range. I told you, didn't I?” Kazuhira sighs and sweeps a hand through his wild blond hair. Boss makes no comment, instead dumps his cigar and coughs swiftly into his hand.

”And big sister isn't coming back until later.” Paz pouts, the expression completely horrifying for both men who shift awkwardly, both hoping nothing happens so they don't have to face the other side to Eva's generally gentle nature.

”So it means I get to spend time with her sweethearts!” the smile that spreads to her cherubic face is all the more horrifying. Both men sigh and hope their missing companions were here; Adamska would probably want to take her to the shooting range as well, to make her watch all those horrible cowboy-movies he so likes. At least Eva would be the sensible one, as ever.

”Buy me dessert and I won't ask any more questions,” Paz chirps, her eyes wide and innocent. Big Boss fiddles a finger towards the waiter, Kazuhira's jaw clenches. It's going to be a long day.  


End file.
